Amor Extranjero
by SakuraKouAino
Summary: Las gemelas Tsukino llevaban soñando durante años con estudiar en una de las prestigiosas universidades del mundo. Una vez conseguido el objetivo, solo les quedaba disfrutar de una de las mas fantasticas experiencias de sus vidas, solo que en un pais que no es el suyo.
1. Prologo

_**Hola gente aqui les dejo un nuevo fic, es una adaptacion del fic "Estudiante Extranjera" propiedad de yuricullen.**_

La historia original esta orientada en Twilight.

_**Espero que les guste la adaptacion a Sailor moon. ****Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

Prólogo

_Estimadas señoritas Tsukino_

_Nos complace comunicarles que para el próximo curso la NYU ha tenido en cuenta las solicitudes de sus becas y estas han sido concedidas para la licenciatura de literatura e medicina._

_Durante los siguientes cuatro años, gozaran de nuestras instalaciones así como de una subvención de 20000 mil dólares al año para sus gastos en materiales escolares, alojamiento y alimentación._

_Recibirán más información en próximas circulares._

_ Un cordial saludo._

_ Director de NYU_

No podíamos creer que nos pasara esto. nosotras, esas personas que rezaban para que sus sueños se hiciesen realidad y nunca llegaban, parecía que nos rodeaban y al final nunca nos tocaban, pues no, hoy era el día en el que por fin podíamos decir "los sueños se hacen realidad y teníamos en nuestra mano la prueba más clara de ello.

Llevábamos casi 18 años de nuestras vidas dedicándonos en cuerpo y alma a estudiar, para que en un futuro, una de las mejores universidades del mundo pudiese fijarse en nuestra solicitud y simplemente se plantease aceptarnos.

Y no podía ser otra que la Universidad de Nueva York, cuna de numerosas personalidades de diferentes ámbitos reconocidas mundialmente con premios destacadísimos. Aparte de estar situada en la capital del mundo, Nueva York. Ese sitio que solo verlo por la televisión te ponía la piel de punta. Y todo aquello nos esperaba allí.


	2. Capitulo I

Capítulo I

"El Viaje"

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ(¯`° " Pov Serena " °´¯)ღღ.(｡◕‿◕｡ ღღ

Echaríamos de menos algunas cosas. Nuestra familia, esa que se había estado esforzando desde el minuto en el que habíamos expresado nuestro el deseo en voz alta. Habían sido años de verdaderos esfuerzos por su parte, de plena confianza en nosotras, para recaudar un pequeño colchón para que en el momento en el que tuviésemos que partir, pudiésemos disponer de esos pequeños ahorros. Nuestros padres, Kenji e Ikuko, trabajadores e clase media, papa policía y mama profesora de infantil. Más complicado fue cuando nació, Sammy de 12 años, y a pesar de eso, nunca desistieron en intentar hacer nuestros sueños realidad. Seria a las únicas personas que extrañaríamos. No teníamos amigos, nuestra infancia había estado bañada de letras y libros. Y no nos arrepentimos, somos unas niñas felices, y con esta carta en nuestras manos, unas niñas felices que trabajando, ha conseguido su mayor aspiración en la vida.  
Y ahora tocaba presentar todos los tramites: embajadas, permisos, billetes, residencias… Cosas sin ninguna importancia sabiendo para el fin propuesto. Dentro de una semana era nuestro cumpleaños, y por primera vez en nuestro cumpleaños, seriamos la que portasen nuevas y buenas noticias.

-Antes de partamos la tarta queremos darles una noticia- dijo mina mientras me levantaba y repartía un sobre a cada uno. Mina se había molestado en fotocopiar nuestras cartas para cada uno de la familia. –No lo abráis todavía, esperad que lo tengan todos- dijo en tanto les entregué la última carta a mi padre. –Ahora, ya podéis abrirla-. Nos fijamos en cada cambio de expresión que se formaba en la cara de cada uno. La primera en entenderlo fue mi madre, que empezó a intentar calmar sus sollozos poniéndose la mano en la boca. Luego Sammy, que a un tiempo casa instantáneo pasaban sus miradas entre ellos, la carta y nosotras. Y luego estaba mi padre, que aprecia que leía un escrito en chino.

-¡nos vamos a Nueva York!- gritamos sin podernos evitar ni un segundo más callarnos lo que llevábamos comiendo desde hace 7 días exactos.

-¡Lo consiguieron chicas!- nos dijo Sammy tirándose a mis brazos y después a los de mina –las echaremos de menos, pero cuando sean unas escritoras famosas por todo del mundo y nos hagas ricos, no nos separaremos de ustedes-.

-Cariños estoy muy orgulloso de vosotras- dijo mi padre abrazándome.

-¿Están seguras verdad corazones?-nos pregunto mi madre acunándonos entre sus brazos.

-Llevamos preparando para esto toda nuestra vida mama, claro que estamos preparadas-dije

-Tenemos que empezar a preparar todo. ¿Cuándo piensan irse?-.

-Queremos irnos un poco antes para adaptarnos a todo el ambiente, ya sabes-dijo mina encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Saben cómo vivirán?-.

-Pues creo que compartiré piso con una personas. Un piso de la universidad. Comeremos en el comedor supongo y yo buscare un trabajo de media jornada para pagarme ciertas cosas que no den con la beca- dije viendo que mina asentía con la cabeza y negaba.

Yo por mi lado también hare lo mismo excepto lo del trabajo, yo tengo ahorrado bastante por mi trabajo en Crows- dijo mina

-Nada de trabajar usted señorita. Vas allí a estudiar y disfrutar. El dinero saldrá de nuestro trabajo- me dijo mi padre señalándome un dedo.

-¡No! Ni hablar, me niego. Ya habéis trabajado para que nos podamos ir, ahora nos toca a nosotras. Y se a lo que voy papa, solo es de medie jornada, me vendrá hasta bien, ya verás- dije negando

Quedamos en que nos iríamos el 31 de agosto, para llegar allí el 1 de septiembre, 15 días antes de que empezasen las clases. Fue un mes de papeleos increíbles: que si ir al banco para sacar dinero, para meter, para cambiar, para crear, que si el consulado, que si permiso, que si preguntas, a la agencia de viajes para que nos explicasen un poco el recorrido, sacar billetes… pero en todos los lados tuvieron el mismo detalle, el mismo que me hacia orgullo de ser de donde era, en todos se preocuparon por nosotras y por mis miles de gestiones, preguntando el porqué y felicitándonos por nuestros logros.

Apenas llevaba tres maletas, nuestras ropas no eran muy abundantes y habría tiempo de comprar por allí, pero nuestras colecciones de libros y discos no podía faltar en nuestro viaje, que era de lo que se componía casi en su totalidad la otra maleta. Una mochila de mano con las portátiles, los ipod, unos libros, los billetes, algo de dinero y el móvil completaban los equipajes.

-Cuídense, y llámenos cuando lleguen, y cuando se instales. Cuéntanos como se adaptan, si no quieren cualquiera de las dos seguir allí nos llaman y le compramos el viaje de vuelta, ¿entendido?- nos decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba y repartía besos por toda la cara a cada una.

-Tengan cuidado, estudien y disfruten mucho. Las quiero cariño- se despidió de nosotras mi padre.

-Aunque me dejen solo las quiero y las voy a echar de menos. Les prometo que los voy a intentar convencer para hacerles una visita pronto- nos dijo mientras me abrazaba a mi cintura y yo les devolvía el abrazo. Para hacer lo mismo con Mina

-Prometo comunicarme seguido, ya que dudo que mi clon se acuerde, y que estudiaremos mucho para que se sientan orgullosos os quiero- dijo Mina recogiendo los billetes que le daba la azafata y dándose la vuelta para darles una última despedida con la mano. Yo seguí sus pasos, me causaba nostalgia ya dejarlos. Si no fuera porque mina iba no sé si hubiera tenido el valor de viajar sola.

Montamos en el avión y decidí que la mejor forma de pasar el viaje seria dormir. Mina por su lado se puso a escuchar un poco de música y leer un libro. Solo me levante cuando pasaron la comida y un aperitivo, así que mi viaje se paso bastante rápido.

Señores pasajeros les informamos que en 5 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York la temperatura ambiente es de 20 grados y la hora local son las 16:00. Esperemos que hayan disfrutado del viaje y volverles a ver pronto. Por favor abróchese los cinturones y no se los quiten hasta que se apaguen las luces que tienes encima de sus cabezas. Muchas gracias y feliz estancia.

Repitieron el mensaje de nuevo en ingles y en francés. Una de las cosas que más nerviosa me ponía era mi ingles, porque aunque sabía que tenía un buen nivel, certificado con cursos y diplomas, jamás había salido al extranjero a probarlo, y me inquietaba bastante. En cambio mi hermana estaba confiada que lo haríamos muy bien, ella era la persona con más valor que conocía, siempre con un escudo para protegerme de mi inseguridades. Vi como aterrizábamos y la lucecita se apagaba. Retiramos los cinturones, cogí mi maleta de mano y mi clon su mochila y nos dispusimos a salir de esa caja de metal donde habíamos estado enterradas 12 horas. Después de esperar una kilométrica cola en la zona de inmigración, pudimos recoger las tras maletas y salir a la cálida calle de la ciudad de Nueva York. No fue nada complicado pedir un taxi, porque lo raro no era ver uno, si no ver un coche particular por aquella estrecha acera. Fue mi primer contacto con el ingles y lo supere bastante bien, o por lo menos el señor me entendió a la primera, Mina se reía de mi nerviosismo. Tras un trayecto de un cuarto de hora llegue a nuestro destino. Tras que mina pagar y yo sacaba las maletas del maletero gire mi alce mi cabeza para ver el cartel con el que llevaba soñando desde que tengo memoria.

Universidad de New York.

Conejo, hermana- me dijo mina en tanto se ponía a mi lado y me abrazaba

Clon, llegamos después de tanto esfuerzo al fin nuestro sueño se hizo realidad- le dije limpiando mis lagrimas

Esta será una experiencia inolvidable- alcanzo a decir mina, ya que la abraza lo más fuerte que podía, estaba nerviosa- serena… me estas… asfixiando….

Eh... lo siento clon, estoy un poco nerviosa.

Si ya veo, pero no tiene que preocuparte por nada, estamos juntas en estos- dijo mientras me abrazaba por sobre los hombros.

Juntas y nadie nos podrá separar

Vamos entremos- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano de la mano.


End file.
